Affections Touching Across Time
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: Named after the song from Inuyasha. Set after "Things Change". Beast Boy loses Terra for good, and Raven falls for him. Terra Alert! A lot of song chapters. Somewhat BBxTerra, Later BBxRae
1. Act 1: This Can't Be The End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SIMPLE PLAN'S SONG "THE END"!!!**

It was another normal day in Jump City. All of the titans were awake and energic except for a certain green boy. Beast Boy was in his room fast asleep. He was having horrible nightmares. The words "Things Change" kept ringing in his head.

"T-Terra" He muttered weakly.

Then a knock at his door awoke him abruptly.

"Friend, Beast Boy?" Asked Stafire from the other side.

"Yes, Star?" Asked Beast Boy weakly.

"It is 1:00. Shouldn't you be getting up now?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy sighed.

"Yeah" He replied.

Starfire then left. Beast Boy got up and got dressed. Then a thought touched his brain.

"I have to see her one more time" Thought Beast Boy.

He opened his window and turned into a bird and flew out into the distance.

* * *

Beast Boy arrived at Terra's school. She was sitting outside at a bench with her friends. Beast Boy walked over to her. Terra stared at him and she told her friends to leave. Beast Boy walked up to her.

"You really don't remember?" He asked desperately.

"No" She said sternly.

Beast Boy sighed.

_I've been trying to tell you something  
But you never understand_

"C'mon Terra, you have to remember" He pleaded.

"No" She repeated.

_I feel like we've been going 'round in circles  
You look at me like I've become  
A stranger on the streets,_

Beast Boy felt his heart break.

"Please, Terra!" He cried.

_A skeleton that's been hiding in your closet_

"There's nothing more to talk about, Beast Boy" Said Terra, as she got up.

She began to walk away, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

_I see you next to me but still you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?_

"How can you not remember what we had?!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Let go of me" Said Terra venomously.

Sadness filled Beast Boy's eyes.

_I guess this is the part where you look at me  
And say goodbye_

"Terra, you gotta remember what we had?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We _never_ had anything. You don't even know me" Replied Terra.

_Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoa  
No it's not the end_

She then pulled her hand out of Beast Boy's grasp.

_What can I do when you're gone  
When it feels so wrong_

"Please?" Whispered Beast Boy.

_What can I say  
To make you wanna stay  
_

Terra sighed.

_So what can I do  
Don't leave me this way_

"Beast Boy, even if we did have something, I'm sure I would've remembered it. So your either being an asshole, or your fucking crazy" Said Terra, coldly.

_Cause it feels so wrong  
Let's stop all these games_

Beast Boy's heart broke into tiny pieces. He looked down at his feet in sadness. Terra then turned around and walked away.

_Cause I just can't say goodbye_

Soon she disappeared into the crowd of students that flooded the schoolyard. Beast Boy turned back into a bird and left the scene.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Act 1: I'm Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A DAY TO REMEMBER'S SONG "YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE"!**

Beast Boy returned back at the tower. Sadness and fury filled his very core. He walked to his room silently and locked the door. He sat on his bed and let out a pained sigh. He stared at the wall. Photo strips of him and Terra were on the wall (See Episode Betrayel). He felt a tear escape his eye and ran silently down his cheek. He got up and walked over to the pictures and took them off the wall. He stared at them longingly. Then he reluctantly threw them out the window and watched the wind fly them into the distance. Then a knock at the door broke the silence.

"Uhhh, Beast Boy, your still in there?" Asked Robin.

_So I say goodbye to a town that has ears and eyes  
I can hear you whispering as I walk by  
Familiar faces smiling back at me and I knew  
This would make them change_

"Go away" Said Beast Boy, angrily.

_The only thing that's going to bother me  
Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends_

"Whats up with you?" Asked Robin.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

"Uhhh, ok" Said Robin.

_Why can't you look me in the eyes one last time?_

Beast Boy was left with his thoughts once more. Then he decided he was going to leave. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a backpack. He began to pile his possessions into the bag roughly.

_The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name  
Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you  
This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me_

Beast Boy finished packing and made his way to the common room so bid his friends farewell. He walked in and cleared his voice loudly. All of the titans stopped what they were doing and looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm leaving guys" Said Beast Boy.

"WHY!?" Asked Cyborg.

"I have my reasons" Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him, darkly.

"Your leaving because of her, I can sense it" Said Raven.

"It's none of your business" Spat Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, she was a liar and a whore. She's not worth it" Said Raven.

Beast Boy glared at her.

_I've read these stories a thousand times, and now I'll rewrite them all  
You're meddling in an anger you can't control  
She means the world to me, so hold your serpent tongue  
Is a whores lies worth dying for? I'll just take my time_

"Fuck you" Said Beast Boy, venomously.

Raven stared wide eyed at the angry green boy in front of her. Robin got in front of her.

"Don't be like that" Said Robin, defiantly.

"I don't need you guys. Fuck all of you. I'm leaving" Said Beast Boy angrily.

With that he turned into a pteradactyl and flew out the open window into the distance, parting from his friends forever.

_You should have killed me when you had the chance_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Act 1: I'm Better Off On My Own

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SUM 41'S SONG "PIECES"!**

Beast Boy had flown to the old carnival that him and Terra had enjoyed the day she had revealed her betrayel and left. He walked over to the photobooth that him and Terra had taken pictures in. He sighed sadly.

"Terra" He whispered, sadly.

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

He walked around until he found an the old ferris wheel that Slade had attacked him in. His eyes filled with hatered towards Slade. He gritted his teeth in anguish.

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

Beast Boy walked towards the old house of mirrors. He made his way inside with an aura of sadness and fury shaking him.

_I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along_

He sighed deeply.

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

"Back again?" Asked a voice that Beast Boy recognized all too well.

Beast Boy turned around and was face to face with Slade.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Act 1: The Beast Unleashed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, OR ESCAPE THE FATE'S SONG "10 MILES WIDE"!**

"You!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, angrily.

Slade merely chuckled.

"You will never get her back. She does not want to remember the pain you put her through" Said Slade.

Beast Boy's mind finally cracked. He began to transform once more into the beast. Slade watched amusingly at the creature being formed in front of him. The beast roared in hatered towards Slade. Slade assumed his fighting stance and withdrew his bo-staff. The beast lunged forward to claw Slade's eye out. Slade jumped to the side and slammed the bo-staff into the beast's back. The beast fell to the ground, but immediately got back up.

_You say you're getting closer to that chance of suicide  
Tearing at your throat you won't let it die  
Left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride_

The beast roared in anger. It swung it's arm back and smacked Slade against the wall. Sade got back up and dusted himself off. The beast stared at him savagely. Slade chuckled again. He walked towards the beast. The beast got ready to strike. Slade reached down into one of his belt compartments and pulled out a handgun. He aimed it at the beast's head. The beast's eyes went wide.

_Living on the coast cocktails and telling lies  
Gotta fucking curse coming to life  
You left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride_

"Goodbye" Said Slade.

He was about to pull the trigger, until a birdarang knocked the gun out of his hand.

_Take my place and look inside I'm trying to find a place  
To hide hide  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and it's ten miles wide_

It's not to late I'm close behind I've gotta get inside your mind mind  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and it's ten miles wide  


"Stop right there" Said Robin, the other titans right behind him.

Slade stared at Robin, angrily. Then he reached up to his mask and pulled it off, revealing a mechanical face. He pushed a button on the face and a timer appeared in the mask. The team went wide eyed.

_Take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again  
Take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again_

"Scatter!" Shouted Cyborg.

Raven chanted her mantra and engulfed her friends and herself in her dark aura. The explosion took out the entire hall of mirrors. She let the shield down once it stopped. She looked to her team mates and saw that Beast Boy was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Act 1: Nothing Works Without You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, OR THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SONG, "SCREAM"!**

Beast Boy had ran away after the explosion, leaving his friends behind. He didn't know how long he ran. It seemed like an eternity. He ended up in a forest in the outskirts of Jump City. He didn't know what to do. Tears of sadness glistened on his cheeks.

_The day a door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart_

"Why am I still alive? There's nothing more for me to live for" Said Beast Boy sadly.

He walked down the trail in the forest and decided to take a break from his endless walking. His feet hurt. He sat down on a nearby tree stump.

_To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But i'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard_

Beast Boy looked at the ground in sadness, while he rubbed his aching feet. He let out a deep sorrowful sigh. Then images of Terra popped up in his mind. His mood changed almost immediately into frustrated anger. He got up from his seat.

_Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'_

He made his way down the trail once more as the images of his former lover flooded his brain.

_I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside_

He slowly began to realize how much she really meant to him.

_A world thats upside down,  
Its spinning faster  
What do I do now without you?_

His spirit was completely broken and his pride had been swallowed.

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

His mind finally cracked as his eyes turned a dark hungry red and a piercing howl escaped his lips.

**Titans Tower, A While Earlier...**

"Ughhh, Why can't I meditate?" Asked a frustrated Raven to noone in particular. She had been in her room for over two hours and still had not been able to meditate.

"Why do I miss him?" She asked herself.

_I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
_

"Why does his stupid grin keep entering my mind?"

_Just break through 'em all!  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,_

"His smile completes me"

_Me and no one else!  
Which way I can't tell,_

"I love his laugh"

_I'm searchin',Searchin',  
can'find the way that I should turn_

"I want him..."

_I should turn right or left,  
Its like nothing works without you!  
_

"I need him..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Act 1: Waking The Demon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE'S SONG "WAKING THE DEMON"!**

Beast Boy's eyes had turned a nasty blood shot red. He began to grow unruly green hair out of every pore of his body. His teeth began to grow into sharp fangs. His eyes turned a ghostly white. He roared into the sky, a high, cold roar.

_Helpless,  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,  
Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard_

He got back on his feet. A snarling whimper could be heard under the beast's breath. He began to trek hard and fast through the dark forest. His destination was unknown, but he was heading back towards Jump City. He roared angrily as the bright city lights plunged through his vision.

_Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
_

His target was clear though. Only the beast's half. His prey lingered somewhere. He would find him. He would kill him.

_There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain_

He wondered the city streets until he came across a sewage hole in the ground. He pulled off the lid savegely and jumped deep into the blackness.

**Back at the tower...**

"Beast Boy" Muttered Raven.

She quickly ran to the common room where the other titans were resting.

"Beast Boy's in trouble" Said Raven to all of her team mates.

**Back with Beast Boy...**

He ran through the sewer fiercely. He had finally stumbled across an old run down labratory. He sniffed the air, looking for his enemy's scent.

_Caution,  
There's just no limits to the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind,  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real,_

His prey stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello again" Said Slade simply.

The beast snarled angrily at Slade.

_Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain_

Beast Boy ran foward and lunged at Slade. Slade quickly dashed to the side and jump kicked the beast from behind. This sent the beast flying into a nearby barrel. The beast scrambled up and rubbed it's aching head. He quickly recovered and lunged once more to strike Slade. Slade grabbed the creature's arm and threw him into the wall.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay With me  
Possession taking over_

"This is very entertaining, but I have something to show you" Said Slade. He quickly turned to a door.

"Bring her out" He ordered.

Slade's robotic minions walked out of the shadows holding Terra. She had a fearful look in her eyes. The beast stared at her and his eyes went wide. He quickly turned to Slade and lunged once more. Slade pulled out a taser and struck the beast in the stomach. The beast fell at Slade's feet. Unconcious. It began to turned back into the green boy. Beast Boy laid at Slade's feet in defeat. Slade lifted his foot ready to crush Beast Boy's head into dust.

"I hated you the most" Said Slade, angrily.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Act 1: If It Means A Lot To You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A DAY TO REMEMBER'S SONG "IF IT MEANS A LOT TO YOU"!**

Slade was about to crush Beast Boy's head. Another thought came to mind though. Slade put his fott under Beast Boy's body and pushed him on his back. He then lefted his foot and slammed it down against Beast Boy's nose. It cracked on impact. Blood poured out freely from the broken nose.

"Take them both to the prison cells" Ordered Slade.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up abruptly. He got up and felt something wet on his lower face. He wiped the liquid and it glistened on his hand. Blood.

"Damn" Muttered Beast Boy.

Terra then spoke out.

"Thanks a lot" She said angrily.

Beast Boy turned his attention to Terra.

"Wha-?" He said, confused.

"Because of you, this freak captured me" Said Terra.

Beast Boy stared at her in sadness.

Then he remembered how much she meant to him.

"Terra" He whispered softly.

Terra smirked.

"Not this shit again" She said angrily.

"Please, Terra" Pleaded Beast Boy.

"No. Just shut the hell up and leave me alone with this nonsense" She growled.

_And hey darling,  
I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no I don't need it,  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing_

"Terra, please...Don't do this to me" Said Beast Boy.

"No. I don't like you. I don't know you. I hate you" Said Terra, coldly.

Beast Boy looked at her in sadness.

_Laa, la la la, la la la,  
'Till everyone is singing.  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last,  
Laa laa laa  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past,  
Well, it might be for the best._

"But we-" Started Beast Boy.

"-Had nothing" Finished Terra.

Beast Boy stared down at his feet.

**In the T-Car...**

Raven sat in the back of the car next to Starfire. Raven's mind was drifting.

_And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,_

Raven wanted him to be safe. Well she actually just wanted him.

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me,  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it,_

She missed his old corny, comedic self.

_I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home 'till they're singing,_

She stared down at her feet. She felt very awkward about these feelings.

_Laa, la la la, la la la,  
'Till everyone is singing,  
Laa, la la la, la la la,  
If you can wait 'till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last,  
La la laaaaa  
If you can wait 'till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past,  
Well it might be for the best_

She hoped that he was okay.

_You know you can't give me what I need,  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything_

**Back at Slade's lair...**

Terra walked forward and sat by Beast Boy's side.

"Beast Boy, how can you say we had something when we never did?" Asked Terra.

"We did have something!" Cried Beast Boy.

He had had enough. He got to his feet.

"We had everything. We shared a home. We told eachother our deepest darkest secrets. We helped eachother in battles. We. Had. Everything!" Cried Beast Boy.

_Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again,  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends,  
I'm not some boy that you can sway_

"And I can't take it anymore, Terra. It's tearing me apart. Why can't you remember? I loved you with all of my heart!" Cried Beast Boy.

Terra stared at Beast Boy in shock.

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

Tears began to freely leak from Beast Boy's eyes.

Terra walked forward and put a hand on Beast Boy's cheek. Beast Boy stared at her. Terra placed her lips against Beast Boy's.

_Laa, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing,  
Laa, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing,_

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he felt the warmness of Terra's kiss. He longed for that moment to last forever.

_Laa, la la la, la la la [If you can wait till I get home]  
Now everybody's singing,  
Laa, la la la, la la la [I swear that we can make this last]  
If you can wait till I get home [Laa, la la la, now everybody's singing, laa, la la la, la la la]_

**Back in the T-Car...**

Raven felt affection. A single tear fell from her eye. Her heart tore a little.

**Back at the sewer lair...**

Terra moved away from him. Sadness filled her eyes.

"I remember nothing" She said coldly.

_Then I swear that we can make this last [Now everybody's singing, laa, la la la, la la la]_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Act 1: Voice Of Treason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A DAY TO REMEMBER'S SONG "HEARTLESS"!**

Beast Boy stared at Terra sadly. His heart had finally died. Or so it felt. Terra kept her stare on Beast Boy's very soul.

"And I don't want to" Said Terra coldly.

Beast Boy gasped as Terra's eyes glew a golden yellow. A dozen rocks came out of the ground and launched at Beast Boy. They made impact as he flew back against the cell wall.

He got up quickly and stared at Terra in shock.

"I never liked you. I never wanted you. You piece of shit" Said Terra, as more rocks launched at Beast Boy. They made impact at Beast Boy's legs, knocking him off his balance and onto his face. Beast Boy quickly got up and dodged the next wave of boulders by turning into a bat. He landed on his feet.

"Terra! What are you doing?" Cried Beast Boy.

Terra smirked once more. Her eyes glew yellow once more as more boulders rose from the ground.

"Slade, I've got him right where I want him" Said Terra, coldly.

Slade emerged from the shadows.

"Excellent, my apprentice" He simply said.

Beast Boy stared at Terra, as if truly seeing her for the first time. He finally knew.

_For once my eyes are open to you, and everything you've said.  
For once your web of lies is in the open.  
I gave you everything I had, until I had nothing left.  
Now still you act as if I'm just a burden.  
I've finally let go. Let go, let go._

"You were always evil" Said Beast Boy, coldly.

"No shit" Spat Terra.

_Stay silent at least for now, and let me move on.  
'Cause I'm so done playing these games with my heart  
I've been around the world and back for you, and now its time to choose.  
_

Beast Boy turned into a ram and charged at Terra full speed, knocking her off her feet. Beast Boy then turned into a gorilla and threw her against the bars of the cell.

_I've been swallowed by this wreck that you call your life.  
I'm damaged from the inside. I've been broken.  
Don't threaten me with what you think I feel.  
If you could read my mind you'd be in tears._

Terra quickly recovered. She blasted her boulders at Beast Boy once more. He evaded the attack without effort. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"_I'll close my eyes, and dream of a better time  
when I'll be finally past this and I'll be happy on my own.  
I've done all I can, and I've still been cast aside.  
All I ever wanted to be was be the one who would wipe those tears from your eyes.  
But I guess I'll play second best, to a world that will never care about you.  
You'll never understand you're just another pretty face  
You'll tell me that you care, and then run straight back to him.  
I can hear your voice of treason from a mile away._" He screamed.

Terra stared wide eyed at Beast Boy's fury.

_You never did know how to whisper.  
You're such a liar. Tell me the truth.  
You're such a liar. Tell me the truth.  
You fucking liar. Tell me the truth. _

Beast Boy stared angrily at the earth bender. Slade laughed amusingly at the situation. All of a sudden a blast of sonic energy knocked him off his feet, flying into a wall. The other titans had finally arrived.

"It ends here, Slade" Said Robin, defiantly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Act 1: Letterbomb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR GREEN DAY'S SONG "LETTERBOMB"!**

Slade quickly recovered from the sonic blast. He withdrew his bo-staff and assumed a fighting stance. Robin did the same. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Terra were still battling in the cell, and BB was losing terribly.

"Raven, go help Beast Boy" Commanded Robin.

Raven nodded and used her powers to pull the bars off the mini prison cell. She threw them in Terra's direction, but she dodged them flawlessly.

_Where have all the bastards gone?  
The underbelly stacks up ten high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Now collecting unemployment checks  
like a flunkie along for the ride_

Terra launched a boulder in Raven's direction, but it was broken down by Beast Boy in gorilla form. Beast Boy then lunged forward and knocked Terra to the ground. Terra quickly recovered and launched a rain of boulders down upon the two superpowered teens. Raven shielded them with her magic. Terra had lost control. Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg were fending off Slade's minions, while Robin fought Slade. Robin launched a punch to Slade's face. Slade easily evaded the attack and grabbed Robin by his wrist and threw him against the wall.

_Where have all the riots gone  
As your city's motto gets pulverized?  
What's in love is now in debt  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse_

Starfire and Cyborg were blasting manically at the swarming androids. The more they destroyed, the more they appeared.

"They just keep coming!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Not for long" Said Starfire, violently as her eyes turned green.

_The town bishop is an etortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when its do or die  
You better run for your fucking life_

Raven's shield was wearing off. She launched a boulder that had missed, back at Terra. Terra dodged it, almost getting hit in the process. Terra screamed in fury, as another wave of boulders showered upon the heroes. Beast Boy decided to end the attack. He quickly moved out of Raven's protective shield in cheetah form. He dodged every boulder and leaped up at Terra. Terra gasped as Beast Boy knocked her off of her floating boulder sending her flying against the wall, losing consciousness.

_It's not over 'till your underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late_

Beast Boy stared sadly at Terra. A single tear fell from his eye as he turned around to help Raven up. Beast Boy then realized what he had to do. He left the destroyed cell and walked towards Robin and Slade. He turned into a cheetah and ran full speed toward Slade.

_There is nothing left to analyze_

Beast Boy leaped into the air and trampled Slade to the ground. He turned into a gorilla and launched a powerful punch to Slade's face. The impact made a sickening crack. Slade then kicked Beast Boy off of him. Beast Boy landed on his back. Slade ran forward and kicked Beast Boy in the gut sending him skidding across the cold metallic floor. Slade ran to deliver another kick, but was stopped by Robin who jump kicked him in the face, knocking his mask off. Slade's true face was revealed. He had a thin face, medium length grey hair, a beard and an eye patch over his right eye. He smirked at Robin.

"So now it's out in the open. Take a good fucking look. It's the last thing you'll ever fucking see" Said Slade, venomously.

_And don't look back_

Slade pulled out a handgun and shot at Robin. The bullet was about to make impact with Robin's chest. Beast Boy lunged forward and pushed Robin out of it's range. The bullet made impact with Beast Boy's side. Beast Boy fell to the floor in human form.

"BEAST BOY!!!" Cried Robin.

Slade laughed venomously.

_You're not the Jesus of Suburbia  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
Your father's rage and your mother's love  
Made me the idiot America_

Slade walked towards Beast Boy's unconcious body. He aimed the handgun at Beast Boy's head. All of a sudden an angry screech filled the room. Slade turned around and was face to face with Raven's anger. She towered over Slade, her four blood red eyes full of hate.

_It's not over 'till your underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late_

Everything in the room began to fly around violently. A chair launched at Slade and cracked him in the face. Blood poured out of his busted lip. He quickly ran to a nearby door.

_She said I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind_

Robin jumped in his way, blocking his only exit.

"You're not getting away. Not this time" Said Robin defiantly.

Slade pulled out a little bead shaped object from his belt and threw it on the ground. A cloud of smoke filled the room. As soon as it cleared, he was gone.

"Again" Said Robin, through gritted teeth.

Terra was also gone.

_Well she said I can't take this town  
I'm leaving you tonight _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Act 2: I Want Someone To Love Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION'S SONG "WHO I AM"!**

The titans had returned to the tower after the battle at the underground labratory. Robin wasn't happy one little bit.

"They escaped!" He shrieked.

Cyborg tried to calm him down.

"Dude, chill. They're bound to show up again somewhere" Said Cyborg.

Cyborg and Robin began to argue, very violently. Starfire grew frightened. She tried to break up the quarrel.

"My friends, we have rescued friend Beast Boy, and destroyed Slade's lair. We shouldn't be having a fight" Said Starfire quietly.

Through the madness, Raven noticed that Beast Boy had left the room. She wanted to find him. Tell him how she felt. She left the common room and made her way towards his room.

She approached his door and knocked quietly. She heard loud clattering from the other side. She waited for about a minute and the door opened. Beast Boy emerged from the room.

"Oh, hey Rae" Said Beast Boy in a very small voice.

Raven looked at him. His cheeks were glistening. He had been crying.

"Are you okay" Asked Raven.

Stupid question. Of course he wasn't.

"I'm fine" Said Beast Boy.

He tried to smile, but then more tears fell from his eyes. Raven stared at the crying green boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry for what Terra did to you" Said Raven, quietly.

Beast Boy said nothing, as he continued to cry silently. The next thing she did was completely out of impulse. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and embraced him in a tight hug. Beast Boy stopped crying and his sad expression was replaced with shock.

"Uhhhh, Raven...You're hugging me" Said Beast Boy, nervously.

Raven became aware of what she had just done and quickly withdrew from the hug. She blushed deeply. She cleared her throat and tried to speak in her monotone, but it failed.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here" Said Raven.

A small smile appeared on Beast Boy's face.

"Thanks, Rae...And I'm sorry about earlier. You were right about Terra" He started.

Terra popped up in his mind and his smile disappeared.

"Did you kiss Terra?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her in shock.

"Uhmmm...yes" He said quietly.

"Oh" Said Raven, with equal quiet.

They stood there awkwardly silent for about a minute. Beast Boy then decided to go back in his room to think.

"Uhh, Raven...I think I'm gonna go to sleep" Said Beast Boy.

He quickly shut his door. Raven stared at her feet sadly and began to walk back to her room.

* * *

Beast Boy walked to his bed and sat down. He stared at the wall for what seemed like an eternity.

_I want someone to love me  
for who I am_

He thought about all of the lonliness he had inside himself.

_I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?_

No. He wasn't alone. He had friends. Great friends. Then why did he still feel lonely.

_I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?_

He pondered the question for about ten minutes.

_I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have_

Then he realized why he was lonely.

"_I want someone to love me  
For who I am_" He said quietly.

The answer began forming in his head even more rapidly.

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm loosing my breath, I'm loosing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

Beast Boy got up from the bed and walked over to his window. He opened it and stared out at the night sky.

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

Tears began to pour down his face once more, harder than ever.

_I'm shaking it off; I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again_

He sobbed heavily. Terra was the only one that had ever made him feel loved, and what did she do? She fucked him over three times.

_I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

"Maybe I'm just destined to be alone forever" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Act 2: Viva La Raven

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR GREEN DAY'S SONG "VIVA LA GLORIA"(AMAZING SONG =D)!**

**NOTE: FOR SAKE OF THE CHAPTER, I'M REPLACING ALL OF THE GLORIAS IN THE SONG TO RAVEN.**

Raven sat on her bed, trying to meditate. Her mind was swimming with sadness, jeolousy, and anger.

_Hey Raven  
Are you standing close to the edge?  
Lookout to the setting sun  
The brink of your vision  
Eternal youth is  
A landscape of the lie_

She felt a tear escape her eye. A lamp nearby exploded. She fought to regain control of her emotions. After about a minute she regained control.

_The cracks of my skin can prove  
As the years will testify  
Say your prayers and light a fire  
We're going to start a war  
Your slogan's a gun for hire  
It's what we waited for_

She stared at the wall silently, breathing heavily. She sat back in her meditation position and began to chant her mantra.

_Hey Raven,  
This is why we're on the edge  
The fight of our lives been drawn to  
This undying love._

The thoughts began to fill her head once more. This time the tears didn't stop. She began to sob heavily.

_Raven, Viva La Raven  
You blast your name  
In graffiti on the walls  
Falling through broken glass that's  
Slashing through your spirit  
I can hear it like a jilted crowd_

Everything in her room began to levitate and explode.

_Raven, where are you Raven  
You found a home  
In all your scars and ammunition  
You made your bed in salad days  
Amongst the ruin  
Ashes to ashes of our youth_

She fought once more to try and regain her emotional barrier. This time her emotions didn't want to be stopped.

_She smashed her knuckles into winter  
As autumns wind fades into black  
She is the saint on all the sinners  
The one that's fallen through the cracks  
So don't put away your burning light_

She decided to leave the tower. It was the only option. She levitated towards her window and smashed it open. She flew out into the night sky, and began to chant her mantra.

_Raven, where are you Raven  
Don't lose your faith  
To your lost naivete  
Weather the storm and don't look  
Back on last November  
When your banners were burning down_

Her powers began to go under her control once more.

_Raven, viva la Raven  
Send me your amnesty down  
To the broken hearted  
Bring us the season  
That we always will remember  
Don't let the bonfires go out_

She let out a deep miserable sigh. She returned to the tower and decided to sleep. And she did, within minutes.

_So Raven,  
Send out your message of the light  
That shadows in the night.  
Raven, where's your undying love?  
Tell me the story of your life_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Act 2: Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SEETHER'S SONG "BROKEN"!**

Raven woke up from a very uncomfortable sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 6:46 AM. She decided that she didn't want to go back to sleep, so she changed into today's clothes and made her way to the roof for some quiet meditation. She opened the door and made her way to her meditation spot. Then she gasped. Someone was already sitting there. Raven's eyes turned a ghastly white. She thought it was a villain. Then she slowly realized that it was Beast Boy. She walked over and sat next to the green boy. Beast Boy didn't even look at her. She let out a sigh.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Beast Boy finally spoke.

"I couldn't sleep, and I've been out here for about two hours" He simply said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, sadly.

"You still miss her, don't you?" She asked.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

"No" He said coldly.

Raven's eyes widened.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

"I'm gonna find her and bring her down" He spat.

"Oh" Said Raven.

Happy was running amoke in Raven's head.

"Why are you up so early?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Bad dream" She replied almost immediately.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Oh" Said Beast Boy.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Do you ever feel lonely, even though you're really not?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven was puzzled by the question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you ever feel like you'll never find that special person that will make you happiest?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven stared down at her feet, sadly.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Same here" He replied.

Another awkward silence.

"Please don't leave again" Whispered Raven.

"Wha-?" Started Beast Boy, but was cut off by Raven's lips brushing against his, innocently.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Beast Boy pulled away reluctantly.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Asked Beast Boy, nervously.

Tears threatened to escape Raven's eyes.

"I don't know" Said Raven.

She got up and teleported back to her room, leaving a confused Beast Boy alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Act 2: There's No Place Like Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR GREEN DAY'S SONG "VIVA LA GLORIA?(LITTLE GIRL)!**

Terra was awaiting instructions silently from her master, who simply paced the room quietly. He stopped every few minutes but then took up the pace once more. Terra had a very sad look in her eyes. The kind of sadness that screams 'I have never truly smiled before'. Her master finally stopped pacing. He walked up to his young apprentice.

"I want you to break into their tower and kill them all" Said Slade, venomously.

"Sure" Said Terra, coldly.

She began to walk away. Then she stopped. What Beast Boy had said to her in the cell had crossed her mind. She felt her eyes water up. Beast Boy had trusted her. They all trusted her, and she betrayed them.

_Little girl, little girl  
Why are you crying?  
Inside your restless soul, your heart is dying._

She remembered all the nice things that they had done for her. Beast of all, they gave her a second chance. She betrayed them once more.

_Little one, little one  
Your soul is purging  
Of love and razor blades  
Your blood is surging_

She stood there silently for a good long time. Slade had taken notice.

"Apprentice, I gave you an order. Kill the titans!" Snapped Slade.

Terra's eyes glew a dangerous yellow.

"No" She said, defiantly.

_Run away  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go_

"What!?" Screamed Slade.

"I'm done taking orders from you, bitch" Spat Terra.

"If you want them dead, kill them yourself"

Slade stared dumbfounded at his apprentice.

Anger passed through him.

He raced forward to strike Terra.

Terra threw her arms in front of her and a blast of rocks came out of the ground and threw Slade against the wall.

_Little girl, little girl  
Your life is calling  
The charlatans and saints of your abandon_

Terra stared Slade down. Slade got up to strike again, but was immediately pushed back down by more rocks.

"This city is no longer yours, Slade" Said Terra, coldly.

"It deserves a better criminal. I will be that criminal" Said Terra.

_Little one, little one  
The sky is falling  
your lifeboat of deception is now sailing_

Slade's only eye went wide with shock.

"You can't do this to me" Said Slade.

"I can do whatever I want" Said Terra.

_In the wake all the way  
No rhyme or reason  
Your bloodshot eyes  
Will show your heart of treason_

Slade got up and raced towards Terra. Terra raised her hands and a rockslide of boulders fell from the ceiling crushing Slade's body beneath them. Slade reached out for her. Terra spat on his face and raised her hands. The whole hideout began to crumble beneath her might. She left on a flying boulder while the underground was collapsed. She began to float over the horizon as she reached the outside world.

_Little girl, little girl  
You dirty liar  
You're just a junkie  
Preaching to the choir_

Terra walked down the street wearing a completely emotionless look upon herself.

_The traces of blood  
Always follow you home  
Like the mascara tears  
From your getaway_

She wondered briefly about what she would do now. No shelter. No friends. She wasn't gonna crawl back to them like before. She decided to make her own side. A dangerous side.

_You're walking with blisters  
And running with shears  
So unholy  
Sister of grace._

But is Slade truly out of the game?

_Run away  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Act 2: I'm Dumb, Shes A Lesbian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR WEEZER'S SONG "PINK TRIANGLE"!**

**Note: This chapters meant to be kinda funny. **

It had been about six hours since Raven had kissed Beast Boy. That had also been the last time he saw her that day. He got up from his bed and decided to go talk to her. He made his way to her room and knocked softly on the door. She answered about five seconds later.

"What?" She asked in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Uhmmm...About earlier-" He began.

"Forget it. It was a mistake" Raven interrupted.

She had to come up with a lie. The blurted the first thing that came to mind.

_When I'm stable long enough  
I start to look around for love  
See a sweet in floral prints  
My mind begins the arrangements  
But when I start to feel that pull  
Turns out I just pulled myself  
She would never go with me  
Were I the last girl on earth _

"I'm a lesbian anyway" Said Raven.

_I'm dumb, she's a lesbian  
I thought I had found the one  
We were good as married in my mind  
But married in my mind's no good  
Pink triangle on her sleeve  
Let me know the truth  
Let me know the truth  
_

Beast Boy stood dumbfounded before Raven.

"Oh" He said, quietly.

_Might have smoked a few in my time  
But never thought it was a crime  
Knew the day would surely come  
When I'd chill and settle down  
When I think I've found a good old-fashioned girl  
Then she put me in my place  
If everyone's a little queer  
Can't she be a little straight?_

"Well, see ya then" Said Beast Boy, weirdly.

"Bye" Said Raven, before smalling her door shut.

She walked back to her bed, mentally smacking herself along the way.

"What the hell was I thinking" She thought, angrily.

Beast Boy walked back to his room, sadly.

"Wow, so it was a mistake" He thought, sadly.

"I just have no luck with girls" He thought.

_I'm dumb, she's a lesbian  
I thought I had found the one  
We were good as married in my mind  
But married in my mind's no good  
Pink triangle on her sleeve  
Let me know the truth  
Let me know the truth  
Let me know the truth  
Let me know the truth _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Act 2: Enter: The Terminator

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR KORN'S SONG "COMING UNDONE"!**

Back at the rubble that Terra had left behind of Slade's lair, Slade had risen. And he was pissed.

"Little, ungrateful, BITCH!" He roared.

"She will PAY!"

_Keep holding on  
When my brain's ticking like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts  
Have come again to get me_

Slade traveled through what was left of his lair. He made it out of the collapsed cavern. He walked through the city's undergrounds until he made it to the streets.

_Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along, mockingbird  
You don't affect me_

"Good thing I have a back-up plan. I always have a back-up plan. Shoulda known the little whore would pull this shit again" Pondered Slade.

_That's right  
Deliver it to my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate_

Slade walked through the city streets aimlessly.

_Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate_

"I won't have her ruin my plans" He thought once more.

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate_

"She'll join her former friends in death" He thought, viciously.

_Choke, choke again  
I find my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me_

"I'm gonna need something new" He said, silently.

_Since I was young  
I tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me_

He made it to an old abondoned warehouse. He entered the building silently and made his way to the back. He stumbled across an old dusty chest. He opened it and pulled out a costume. He put it on abruptly. He now wore an old ninja mask with black on one side of the face, and orange on the other. He also now had a bulletproof armor uniform under the utilitys of the costume. He wore bright orange combat boots and orange gloves. He looked at the bottom of the chest and pulled out a bo-staff, a broadsword, a handgun, and a machine gun. He strapped them all into his utility belt. Then he pulled a communicator out from the bottom of the chest.

_I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better_

He pressed a button on the communicator and Red X's picture appeared on the screen.

"You still want the job" Asked Slade, viciously.

"Slade, is that you" Asked Red X.

"Slade is no more, There is only Deathstroke the Terminator" Spat Slade.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_


	16. Act 3: Ali For Terra

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SENSES FAIL'S SONG "ALI FOR CODY"!**

**Note: The song captures Terra's point of view!**

Beast Boy had felt awkward since Raven told him that she was lesbian. He wouldn't even go near her now. Thoughts of her and Starfire having something kept creeping into his mind and creeping him out! But then he was snapped out of his daze by the alarm going off. He made his way to the common room to meet up with the other titans. He kept his distance from Raven, however. Raven had taken notice and was very hurt by it. She looked down at her feet in sadness and pulled her hood up. They made there way down to the Jump City armory. Red X greeted them, stealing a priceless bracelet. He tried to make his escape but was stopped by Robin.

"Not so fast" Said Robin, defiantly.

"Hey kid" Greeted Red X, amusingly.

Robin ran forward to punch him. Red X and Robin engaged in a fight. The other titans did battle with a swarm of robots. Red X grabbed Robin by his cape and threw him down so that his knee connected with his gut. Robin doubled back in pain. Red X launched a trap 'X' and got Robin stuck to the wall. Robin struggled to break free. Red X walked up to the trapped Robin and taunted him.

"Be seein ya kid" Said Red X.

He was stopped by a barage of starbolts.

"You are not going anywhere" Said Starfire, venomously.

"Hey sweetie, I'd love to stay and play with you, but I got somewhere to be" Said Red X.

Starfire through herself forward knocking Red X down. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg continued to battle with the robots. Suddenly a giant boulder was thrown down upon the robots. The titans looked up to see Terra flying away on her boulder. Beast Boy gritted his teeth angrily.

"You're not getting away this time" He muttered.

He turned into a falcon and flew after her. Raven looked over and saw this and gasped.

"Go" Said Cyborg, grimly.

Raven nodded and flew off.

* * *

Beast Boy finally cornered Terra in a old forest. Terra turned around and stood face to face with her former lover.

"Hey" Said Terra, darkly.

"Your going down, Terra" Howled Beast Boy.

He turned into a pteradactyl and raced forward to strike. Terra raised her hand and a hill of rocks stopped Beast Boy and sent him flying backwords. He landed on the ground with a thud.

_I'm giving up all expectations  
That I will live a meaningful life  
I once was filled with inspiration  
That lion heart has lost his pride_

Terra walked over and stood over the grounded Beast Boy.

_I'm not the person that I thought that I would be  
I keep tripping over the same steps  
These words are beautiful_

"This time, I will kill you" Said Terra, darkly.

_Advice is never useful  
And I still walk the line held tight with my regrets  
I'd rather die than live like this  
I gotta give, I'm giving in_

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and turned into a triceratops and attempted to run her down. Terra threw her hand to the side and barrage of boulders sent Beast Boy flying against a nearby tree. Beast Boy got up and spit out blood. It poured down his lip, violently. He kept his stand, though. He turned into a tyrannasauras rex and ran forward. Terra raised her hand up. A barrage of boulders came out from beneath Beast Boy, sending him tumbling down. Beast Boy's foot was stuck. She raised her hand again. A very huge boulder flew over Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy looked up and gasped.

_Some people never will go crazy  
What horrible lives they must lead  
I'm gonna try and pay to see it  
And build a window to help me see_

"Terra, you can't do this. What happened to heroism?" Asked Beast Boy, desperately.

"Fuck heroism" Spat Terra.

"This is who I am, a criminal-" She started.

"You don't have to -" Interuppted Beast Boy.

"And I like it!" She spat back.

_I have got my eye lids stapled shut  
I have failed but I'm used to it_

She was about to bring it down until an aura of dark energy engulfed the boulder and shot it back at Terra. Terra jumped backwords, avoiding the blow.

_My past is just that  
It's a sunken old ship_

Raven flew down by Beast Boy's side. Her eyes turned a ghastly white.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" She bellowed. A tree came out from behind Terra and knocked her skidding across the dirt.

_There will be moments  
I pretend that I can raise it up  
Up out from the depths_

"Terra!" Snapped Raven.

Beast Boy gave Terra the look that said 'You can't do this'.

Terra's face fell. For a moment. The anger took over.

_Who the fuck am I kidding?  
I was born with the curse of always giving in  
Every day is another chance to make peace with myself  
But I would rather play dead_

She raised her hands up and dirt rose from the ground. A huge sandstorm like cloud engulfed the three superpowered teens.

_Sure it looks easy when it's through my lies  
A hero has a thousand faces, none of them matching mine  
Fuck the world, fuck the stars, fuck the person you are  
But nothing will matter if I don't give up folding my cards_

Terra screamed at the top of her lungs, as the sandstorm began to make it impossible to see anything. Raven had engulfed herself and Beast Boy in a dark shield.

_I keep tripping over the same steps  
These words are beautiful  
Advice is never useful  
And I still walk the line held tight with my regrets  
I'd rather die than live like this  
I gotta give, I'm giving in _

The sandstorm subsided within minutes. Terra was gone.

"She got away!" Spat Beast Boy.

"She'll turn up again" Said Raven, darkly.

They reunited with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Red X escaped" Said Starfire, sadly.

"So did Terra" Said Beast Boy, angrily.

"Two criminals escaping a butt-whoopin in one day. We must be getting really bad at this" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy continued to grit his teeth in fury.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Act 3: You're Here To Stay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR KORN'S SONG "HERE TO STAY"!**

Terra flew through the sky, her destination known. She was going to finish Slade off. She arrived at his old, unknown hideout. She entered but came to face to face with Red X.

"Hey, the Terminator's not in right now. Leave a message after the beep" Said Red X.

He shot a trap 'X' at Terra. Terra raised her hand and a boulder came out of the ground blocking the "X".

"I'm sure he'll make an exception for me" Said Terra, mock-innocent.

Red X assumed a fighting stance.

"If you want to see the Terminator, you'll have to go through me" He spat.

He threw three razor 'X's in Terra's direction. Terra evaded them easily.

"With pleasure" She replied.

She threw her hands forward. A blast of rock sent Red X flying into a wall, rendering him unconcious. She walked towards Slade's door. She threw her hands forward once more, and a boulder rammed the door down. She walked inside and looked around cautiously.

"Hello, Terra" Said Slade, stepping out of the shadows.

_This time, taking it away  
I've got a problem, with me getting in the way,  
not by my side.  
So I take my face and bash it into a mirror.  
I won't have to see the pain (pain pain)_

"You should've stayed dead" Spat Terra.

She raised her hands ready to launch more rocks in her direction.

_This pain is elevating, as the  
hurt turns into hating.  
Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again. _

"Should I?" Asked Slade, mockingly.

"I don't really prefer staying dead!" He spat. He pulled out a machine gun and aimed it in Terra's direction.

_The hurt inside is fading  
This shit gone way too far.  
All this time I've been waiting  
No I can not grieve anymore.  
For what's inside awaking.  
I'm not, I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh I  
can not give anymore.  
_

Terra gasped at Slade pulled the trigger and a barrage of bullets went Terra's direction. She threw her hands in front of her. A hill of rocks flew from the ground, shielding her from the bullets. Slade then broke the rocks down with his broadsword. He began slashing at her madly. She kept dodging the blade, however.

_My mind is done with this  
Okay, I've got a question.  
"Can I throw it all away?"  
Take back what's mine  
So I take my time, guiding humbly down the line  
Each cut closer to the vein (Bleed, Bleed)_

Slade then pulled out the handgun lighting fast and pulled the trigger. A single bullet came out from the barrel and skidded across Terra's shoulder. Blood splattered out freely. She grabbed her shoulder in pain and gritted her teeth. She looked up just as Slade's bo-staff met with her face. The blow was very loud and sent her flying into the wall. She got up. She had been given a black-eye and busted lip.

"You're gonna pay, mother fucker!" Spat Terra.

She raised her hands and a boulder flew out in Slade's direction. Slade brought his sword down upon the boulder splitting it in half. He then ran towards Terra, ready to finish her off.

_This state is elevating, as the  
hurt turns into hating.  
Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again._

Terra raised her hand and a boulder came out from below Slade, crushing him against the ceiling of the lair. Terra smirked.

"Now try coming back" She spat.

_The hurt inside is fading  
This shit gone way too far.  
All this time I've been waiting  
No I can not grieve anymore.  
For what's inside awaking.  
I'm not, I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh I  
can not give anymore. _

The boulder was then thrown down. Slade got to his feet majestically. He pulled the machine gun out and aimed it at Terra.

"I knew you were always a fuck-up" Said Slade, darkly.

Terra threw a boulder in Slade's direction. He dodged it flawlessly.

"No more running, Terra" He continued.

She threw another boulder his way. He dodged it once more.

"Nope. You're here to stay" He Spat.

Terra screamed as a boulder came out from beneath her and she flew out of the lair and off into the distance.

Slade laughed menacingly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_


	18. Act 3: Drown The City

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A SKYLIT DRIVE'S SONG "DROWN THE CITY"!**

Terra flew off towards the center of the city. She began to shake violently. Suddenly the sky above the city turned black as a very violent sandstorm began to form. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Lie to me  
I wont lie  
Tape your mouth shut  
Lie to me  
I wont lie  
Swallow your tongue_

A huge boulder went tumbling down into the street, knocking four cars out of the road and into the wall of a building. The sandstorm just grew more and more violent. People began flying off the streets into windows and cars. Terra kept her hands on her head. It began to ache. She couldn't control the storm.

_Forget it all I have you buried in my walls  
I'll use your skin to cover up my scars_

* * *

"There's trouble in the city" Shouted Robin, as the alarm went off.

"Your telling me" Said Cyborg, pointing out the window to the violent sandstorm.

"Terra" Growled Beast Boy.

* * *

Terra's screams echoed through the storm.

_So now you're screaming at the top of your lungs  
Hoping for someone to come  
Hoping they'll bring a gun  
To inflict all the pain  
I caused upon you._

All of a sudden she was brought down to the ground hard by a black aura.

"Stop this, Terra" Shouted Starfire.

"I can't" Terra muttered.

"Try!" Shouted Cyborg.

"I WON'T!" Bellowed Terra.

_I won't die I will lie  
The only problem with the story carved on your chest  
Is its hard to read when you're missing your ribs_

A storm of boulders plummeted down upon the titans. Raven used her magic to shield them. Beast Boy ran out from beneath the shield. He ran towards Terra, ready to pounce. He jumped twelve feet in the air and turned into a cheetah. He pounced down upon her and kept her pinned to the ground.

_The place you lay in a bloody hall of fame  
The ropes that tied your hands right by your side…_

He turned back into himself and stared angrily at Terra.

"Stop it, Terra!" He cried.

"NO!" She bellowed, as a string of rocks pushed him off of her and sent him flying into a nearby window.

"Beast Boy!" Shouted Robin.

Raven turned to Terra and muttered her mantra. A ball of black energy shot Terra sending her flying into the wall of a nearby building.

Immerse me cut my throat  
If you want me skin deep you better act now.

Terra recovered quickly. Her eyes turned a bright, angry yellow. The sandstorm immediately started to get worse.

"THIS CITY WILL BE REDUCED TO RUBBLE!!" Shouted Terra.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Act 3: Battle In The Sand Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR KILLSWITCH ENGAGE'S SONG "MY CURSE"!**

**WARNING: DEATH ALERT!!!**

"The sandstorm has covered the whole city" Said Red X.

"Wonderful" Said Slade, simply.

"Are you going to kill her?" Asked Red X.

"Yes" Said Slade, viciously.

* * *

The sandstorm had gotten worse. The titans were fighting to stay on the ground under Raven's shield as Terra floated fifty feet off the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs, as a thousand burning meteors fell from the sky threatening to turn the city into a desolate wasteland.

"I have to go up" Said Beast Boy.

"You can't, you'll be blown away" Said Robin, angrily.

"I have to try" Said Beast Boy.

_I watched you walk away  
Hopeless with nothing to say  
I screen my eyes  
Hoping to see you again_

He prevented further conversation by turning into a falcon and escaping the shield and making his way up to Terra. He flew ten, twenty, thirty feet in the air. He was almost there. Just then a flaming boulder had fallen on Beast Boy, sending him tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. The boulder was completely over him.

_This is my curse  
(The longing)  
This is my curse  
(To)  
This is my curse  
(The yearning)  
This is my curse_

"Beast Boy?" Gasped Raven.

"No!" Yelled Robin.

"Titans Go!!!" Shouted Robin.

Cyborg ran out from beneath the shield and began to blast obnoxiously into the sky with his sonic cannon. Starfire followed blasting a barrage of starbolts in the same direction. Raven and Robin remained under the shield.

"Bring me up" Said Robin.

_There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me? Will you be there?  
_

Raven nodded. She brought her shield around them to form a ball. She began to lift them up to Terra's level. Terra saw them out of the corner of her eye and launched a dozen boulders their way. The boulders bounced off of the shield and flew back in Terra's direction. She merely threw them aside.

"Get away from me" She growled.

"RAVEN NOW!" Screamed Robin.

Raven let her shield go for a split second, launching Robin towards Terra. He pounced on her and they began to fall dangerously fast. They both hit the ground with a thud. Terra rose from the massive dust cloud that had formed. Robin was unconcious at her feet. Terra spat on his face and turned to the three remaining titans.

"I'll take her" Said Cyborg, grimly.

_Your silence haunts me  
But still I hunger for you_

He aimed his sonic cannon at Terra.

"I don't wanna do this, girl" Said Cyborg.

"Do it. I want you to" Said Terra, darkly.

_This is my curse  
(The longing)  
This is my curse  
(To)  
This is my curse  
(The needing)  
This is my curse  
_

The glowing blue sonic blast came from the cannon and made it's way lightning fast towards Terra. Terra raised her hands and a boulder came out from the ground, deflecting the blast. It went back towards Cyborg and sent him flying backwords into a nearby phone booth. Starfire and Raven were the only ones left. Starfire rushed forward with a barrage of starbolts. Terra threw her hands forward once more sending a boulder hurtling towards Starfire. The boulder hit her and sent her flying into a nearby building.

"Starfire!" Shouted Raven.

Terra stared Raven down.

"You're the only one left" She said, darkly.

_Dying inside these walls_

Raven's eyes turned white as she chanted her mantra. A boulder flew in Terra's direction. Terra jumped out of the way and sent another boulder flying at Raven. Raven put her shield up and the boulder smashed into rubble against it, but the blow sent Raven flying backwords. Raven got up quickly and sent another boulder hurtling towards Terra. Terra stopped it with her powers and sent it back at Raven, swiftly. Raven leaped out of the way as it skimmed across her cloak, ripping it a bit in the process. Raven sent another boulder in Terra's direction. Terra launched it back at Raven. The blow sent Raven skidding across the ground and rendering her unconcious. Terra walked over to Raven slowly.

_Can I see your face in these tears?  
In these tears and I see your face_

"Time to finish this" Said Terra.

"Yes it is" Said a familiar voice.

Terra turned and was face to face with Slade.

"Hello, little girl" Said Slade, dangerously.

Terra launched a boulder at Slade. Slade stepped out of the way quickly. The boulder went hurtling into a nearby building. Slade pulled out his bo-staff.

"I'll make this nice and painful" He spat.

He rushed forward and slapped Terra across the face with the tip of the staff. Terra fell on her face. Slade than stood above her. He pulled out a handgun.

"Goodbye, my love" Said Slade, evilly.

He pulled the trigger. Terra's fearful eyes turned into nothingness. She was dead. Slade then put an emblem with an 'S' scratched into it on her back. Then he left as the sandstorm subsided.

_There is love, there is love_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Act 3: How To Save A Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE FRAY'S SONG "HOW TO SAVE A LIFE"!**

Beast Boy was the first to wake up from his horrible state. He pushed the boulder off of his body and got up and shook his head in pain. He looked around and saw Raven unconcious on the ground and Terra a few feet away from her, also unconcious. He ran over to Raven's side and shook her, gently.

_Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"Hey, Raven...wake up" He said, soothingly.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Raven began to stir. Her eyes opened, slowly. The first thing she saw were Beast Boy's emerald eyes. Her heartbeat stopped momentarily. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"I think so" She replied.

She began to walk and found that she couldn't. She stumbled and fell. Beast Boy caught her though. He helped her walk. Something out of the corner of his eye captured his mind. The emblem on Terra's back. He walked over and picked it up.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"Slade" He muttered.

Then he noticed the gunshot in Terra's back. His eyes widened.

"Raven...Terra's dead" He gasped.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Raven walked over to his side and saw the dead girl. She felt sadness overwhelm Beast Boy. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. The other titans walked over to their side. They stood around Terra's dead body, silently.

Cyborg put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It's better this way" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

The titans then returned to their tower.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Act 4: We Move Along

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, CASCADA'S SONG "BAD BOY" OR THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECT'S SONG "MOVE ALONG"!**

Raven sat alone in her room. She thought about how much she wanted him.

_Remember the feelings,  
remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away_

She thought about how much she loved his smile, his laugh.

_This moment I knew  
I would be someone else  
My love turned around  
and I fell_

She wanted him so badly, and it made her angry.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

She let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in his room thinking about Terra and Raven. He felt very weird balancing his feelings between them. He loved Terra to a point, but the love he had for Raven was weird.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me_

He knew that he should feel sad for Terra's death. He honestly didn't though. It was just a sudden blow that lasted for a minute. All that he wanted now was Raven.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

She had told him that she was a lesbian, though.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me  
_

"I guess I'm really fucked now" He muttered.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

He began to fall asleep. He muttered Raven's name in his sleep. He had a similar dream to the one about Terra, but this one was about Raven.

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

Then the alarm went off waking Beast Boy up. He went in the hallway and was met with Raven. Awkward.

"Hey" He said, quietly.

"Hey" She replied.

They made their way silently towards the common room. They met up with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. Beast Boy looked forward and saw Slade's face on the television. Hatred filled his soul.

"Ah, you're all here. Well listen up. I will be taking this city under my control. Watch your tower. I'll be their sooner or later" He concluded, before the screen went blank.

"Beast Boy and Raven will stay here to keep watch. Me, Starfire, and Cyborg are gonna go find him" Commanded Robin.

Beast Boy's face fell.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Act 4: 21 Guns

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR GREEN DAY'S SONG "21 GUNS"!**

**NOTE: I got the idea for this chapter from the actual music video of 21 guns.**

Slade walked down the deserted hallway of his lair. He stopped in front of his new apprentice, Red X.

"Are you ready?" Asked Slade.

"More than I'll ever be" Replied Red X.

"Good. Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload are ready as well" Said Slade.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on one side of the common room and Raven sat on the other.

'_Why won't he talk to me?'_' She wondered, sadly.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

Beast Boy let out an irritated sigh.

_When it's not worth dying for?_

Raven looked up at the annoyed green boy.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

_Does it take your breath away?_

Beast Boy looked up realizing that she had heard him.

"Nothing" He responded a little too fast.

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

"Don't lie to me" Said Raven, amusingly.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

Beast Boy stared dumbfounded at Raven.

"No. Everythings fine. You just kissed me and then told me it was a mistake and that you're gay" Shouted Beast Boy, angrily.

_And you look for a place to hide?_

"It really bothered you that much?" Asked Raven, surprisingly.

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

"It really hurt, Rae" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

_You're in ruins_

'_TELL HIM! TELL HIM!' _Screamed Happy.

Raven smacked her mentally.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I really am" Said Raven.

_When you're at the end of the road_

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Beast Boy, curiously.

'_Oh shit'_ Thought Raven, angrily.

_And you lost all sense of control_

"Well?" Asked Beast Boy, impatiently.

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

"I don't know" Said Raven, kinda stupidly.

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

"Oh" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

'_JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!'_ Screamed Rage.

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

An awkward silence passed the two heroes.

_Nothing's ever built to last_

Raven decided to tell him.

_You're in ruins_

"Uhhh, Beast Boy, I have to tell you something" Said Raven.

"Yeah, Rae?" Replied Beast Boy.

"I'm not lesbian"

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Raven got up from her seat.

_Did you try to live on your own_

"I kissed you because...Because...I love you, Beast Boy" Said Raven, nervously.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

_When you burned down the house and home?_

Beast Boy got up as well.

"Really, Rae?" He asked.

Raven began to tear up.

"Yes Beast Boy, with all of my heart" She cried.

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

They walked towards eachother silently and embraced in a passionate kiss.

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms behind his head. The kiss became more and more passionate by the second. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She complied, lovingly.

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_

They soon separated from the embrace.

"I love you too, Rae" Said Beast Boy, happily.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

Just then the windows shattered. Red X jumped inside the common room.

"Hey kiddies" He said, viciously.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Act 4: Up In Flames

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A DAY TO REMEMBER'S SONG "I'M MADE OF WAX, LARRY, WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF?"!**

"Oh...Was I interrupting something?" Asked Red X.

He then pulled out an explosive 'X' and threw it at the lovers. Raven used her magic to form a shield around Beast Boy and herself.

_Don't blink,  
They won't even miss you at all  
And don't think,  
That i'll always be gone_

The explosion took out half of the common room. Red X pulled out another explosive and threw it at the shield once more. This one took out the other half of the common room. Raven's eyes glew a ghastly white.

_You know i've got you,  
like a puppet in the palm of my hand,  
don't you let me down_

"Enough!" She bellowed as the explosion was captured in her dark aura and thrown in Red X's direction. Red X's eyes went wide as the flames engulfed his body. As soon as the flames subsided, Red X was left unconcious on the floor.

_So run like hell,  
sleep with one eye open  
You can forgive or forget  
You will tell everyone the damage done  
Too bad you can't stop me  
You can't stop me now_

Raven walked over to Red X.

"Let's see who's behind the mask" She said, curiously.

She bent down and removed the mask. Under the mask was a robotic face with a timer.

_5_

Raven's eyes went wide.

_4_

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Shrieked Beast Boy.

_3_

Beast Boy turned into a pteradactyl and grabbed Raven and flew out of the shattered windows.

_2_

Beast Boy flapped his wings as fast as he could. Raven chanted her mantra.

_1_

Her shield surrounded them just as the explosion took out the entire tower. The blow sent them flying down into the water surrounding the island. They watched as the tower blew to pieces.

"Well there goes our home" Said Raven, sarcastically.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_


	24. Act 4: Titans Go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DROPKICK MURPHY'S SONG "TIME TO GO"!**

Beast Boy and Raven swam to the shore and met up the other titans.

"What happened!?" Screeched Robin.

"Red X was pretty much a robotic walking time bomb" Said Beast Boy, as a matter-of-factly.

Robin shook his head, weirdly.

"It's over titans" Said a dangerously familiar voice.

The titans looked over to a nearby building. Slade was standing on the roof. Red X stood by his side. Robin gritted his teeth in fury.

"Come down and fight Slade!" Demanded Robin, angrily.

"I have more important things to do right now, boy wonder" Sneered Slade.

Slade lifted his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. A dangerously huge hoard of robots came out from every corner, surrounding the titans.

Slade turned to walk away, but stopped.

"Oh...And the names Deathstroke, idiot" Said Slade.

Then he disappeared. Red X was still there. The robot swarm surrounded the titans.

"TITANS GO!!" Screamed Robin.

_Go! Go! Black and gold!_

Robin rushed forward with his bo-staff and began knocking Slade-bots left and right.

_Old-time hockey, bar the door_

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and blasted about twenty robots down.

_Clear the track it's all-out war_

Starfire threw ten starbolts forward, destroying twenty robots in the process.

_Light the lamp, throw a hit_

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged five robots to pieces.

_Black and gold never quit_

Raven chanted her mantra and sent a truck hurtling and crushing ten robots against a building.

_The barn is full, our team's in town_

Starfire grabbed Robin's wrists and swung him toward two robots. They were both knocked down, violently.

_So put 'em up boys, knock 'em down_

Beast Boy turned into an armidillo and rolled up into a ball in Cyborg's hand. Cyborg threw Beast Boy forward, knocking down thirty robots.

_Drop the puck, it's time to go_

Raven threw a phone booth over about five robots, crushing them.

_Bust outta work, it's quarter-past five_

Robin continued to knock robots down one by one.

_Time to round up the gang_

Starfire picked up a robot and threw it at five other bots. She then blasted them with her starbolts.

_and take the Red to the Orange line_

Cyborg continued to blow robots to bits.

_Head for the street and the Causeway crowd_

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and crunched through a dozen Slade-bots.

_Rancourt's ready, it's time to take to the ice  
So tie down the jersey 'cause it could get ugly tonight  
Top corner, five hole, off the post and in  
On a quest for the cup, and we're ready to win_

Raven threw more projectiles at the shrinking band of robots.

_Go! Go! Black and gold!_

Soon there was only one bot left. Raven knocked it down with a car.

_Drop the puck, it's time to go_

Then the robots were all demolished, or so they thought. There was one behind Raven. It was separated from it's lower body, but it still had one more ounce of fight left in it. It aimed a laser at Raven from behind. Beast Boy took notice.

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!!" He shrieked.

Beast Boy ran over to her and pushed her out of the way. The blast hit him instead, right in the center of his back. He fell to the ground with a thud, unconcious. Cyborg blasted what was left of the robot. Raven walked over to Beast Boy's side.

"No" She gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Act 4: Breathe Hope In Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A DAY TO REMEMBER'S SONG "BREATHE HOPE IN ME"!**

Raven got on her knees next to Beast Boy, the other titans standing around them. She pulled him onto his back and put her ear against his chest, looking for a heartbeat. Anything. She gasped as she felt nothing.

_I'm so afraid, I can't hold on this time  
Thats why I write, to let you know  
Just what goes on_

Tears began to form in her eyes. She let them go, freely. She sobbed uncontrollably on her lover's unmoving chest.

_'Cause this is me, and everything I've dreamed  
And you know that I can't just settle for anything_

"Why did you have to do that?! Your such an idiot!" Screamed Raven.

_Just once more can we pretend that everything is okay  
And that we are all happy_

Her tears began to fall on Beast Boy's face.

_Breathe hope in me  
I need you  
I try so hard to make this work in my life  
I still believe in you_

His eyes opened, slowly.

"Rae-Raven?" Asked Beast Boy, groggily.

Raven's heart stopped beating. She looked down and saw a concious Beast Boy.

_Close your eyes  
Sit back and relax, we'll be okay  
Time and time again,  
I'll pray you're looking back  
By the wake_

She then slapped Beast Boy in the face.

"OWW...What was that for?" Asked Beast Boy, grumpily, as he rubbed his cheek.

"For being an idiot" Said Raven, happily.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awww, well ain't that sweet" Teased Cyborg.

"Shut up, tinman" Said Beast Boy, playfully.

Red X, forgotten, jumped off the roof and stared the titans down.

Robin got up and assumed a fighting stance.

"Calm down kid, I give up" Said Red X.

"What?" Asked Robin, shocked.

"Yeah, I don't like working for other people anyway" Said Red X.

"Well you're still going to jail" Said Robin.

"Haha, yeah...Good luck with that" Said Red X as he vanished.

Robin turned back to his teammates.

"We can still take Slade down" Said Robin, reassuringly.

"Lets do it" Said Beast Boy, determinedly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Act 4: American Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SENSES FAIL'S SONG "AMERICAN DEATH"!**

The titans made their way down the deserted street. They soon stumbled across their target. Slade stood in the middle of another desolate street with another army of robotic minions right behind him. Red X stood next to him yet again.

"I thought you gave up!" Shouted Robin.

"Hey, I can lie, can't I?" Sneered Red X.

"IN JAIL!" Screamed Robin.

Robin threw himself forward to strike out at Red X. Slade pulled out his bo-staff and hit Robin sending him backwords onto the ground. Slade laughed mockingly.

"Red X, destroy them. I'll be on the other side of the city" Said Slade, before departing.

_Is this the end of my life or just the end of the world?  
Skeletons rule the cities as the innocent burn._

Red X stepped out of the sidelines.

"I'll just watch" Said Red X, amusingly.

The robots stepped forward, ready to strike.

"Oh, and there's a twist" Remarked Red X.

_And if you stand and fight with your black flag tonight  
They'll put tape on your mouth as they kiss you goodbye._

Robin rushed forward and kicked one of the robots down.

The robot exploded and took out half the city.

_Dance  
Dance, dance come dance with me.  
Dance  
Come dance with me come dance with me_

Red X laughed maniacally.

"Take out as many as you want. By the time your done, the whole city will be gone" Said Red X.

_You know you can't stay neutral  
On a moving train._

Raven then got an idea. She pulled up a shield over the robotic army and crushed it down upon them. They all exploded within the shield, leaving the city street safe.

"Crap" Muttered Red X. He turned around to run and was face to face with Robin.

_So pick a fucking side  
And place the blame._

Robin launched his fist forward, knocking Red X down.

_Cause there's nothing worse  
Than a bird with wings who doesn't fly._

Red X was unconcious.

"Alright" Said Robin, as he tied up Red X.

"Lets go find Slade" Said Robin.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Act 4: Slade's Downfall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, ANY DC PERSONEL, OR GREEN DAY'S SONG "MURDER CITY"!**

The titans made their way to other side of the city where Slade said he would be. They made it within five minutes. They made it to an old abandoned warehouse. Robin kicked the doors open. Slade stood in the center of the room. Alone.

"It's over, Slade. It's over" Said Robin.

"Oh, and how do you intend to stop me" Tested Slade.

"The same way we've done a dozen times before" Said Robin.

"Ahh, well I have a new plan, Robin you see-" Slade then pulled out a vial from his belt.

"I believe you're familiar with venom" Said Slade. (SEE BANE)

"No" Gasped Robin.

Slade then pulled out a needle from his belt. He poured the liquid into the needle. He then injected it into his arm. Slade then gasped in pain. He got down on his knees and roared maniacally in pain. His shirt began to rip as his body began to increase in muscle, insanely. Within moments, Slade was a hulking giant.

_Desperate  
But not hopeless_

"SLADE, CRUSH PUNY TITANS!" He roared.

"TITANS, SCATTER!" Roared Robin.

_I feel so useless  
In the murder city_

Beast Boy and Raven dashed to one side of the room, while Robin and Starfire dashed to the other. Cyborg stood defiantly.

"I'll take him down" Said Cyborg.

_Desperate  
But not helpless_

He pulled out his sonic cannon and aimed it carefully at the hulking giant. He blasted Slade directly in the chest. Slade stood his ground. Cyborg gasped as Slade rushed forward and knocked Cyborg down, without effort. Cyborg was unconcious.

_The clock strikes midnight  
In the murder city_

"Cyborg!" Howled Robin.

Robin rushed forward and pulled out his bo-staff and began smacking Slade over and over again. Slade grabbed Robin by his shirt and picked him up off the ground.

"Bye, Robin" Said Slade.

_I'm wide awake  
After the riot  
_

Slade then crushed Robin down into the ground, fiercely. Robin was now also unconcious. Starfire's eyes glew a dangerous green. She rushed forward and launched a barrage of starbolts in Slade's direction. Slade opened his mouth and swallowed all of them. Starfire gasped as Slade spat them all back out at her, rendering her unconcious. Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones left. Beast Boy decided there was only one way to possibly win.

_This demonstration  
Of our anguish_

"I have to unleash the beast" Said Beast Boy, grimly.

Raven stared at him, dumbfounded.

_This empty laughter  
Has no reason_

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous" Said Raven.

"I'll take my chances" Said Beast Boy.

He reached over and kissed Raven, briefly.

_Like a bottle  
Of your favorite poison_

Then he turned to face the hulking giant. He turned into a cheetah and rushed forward to strike Slade. Slade grabbed Beast Boy around the waist and threw him into the wall, violently. Beast Boy recovered fast though. He turned into a gorilla and rushed over and punched Slade across the face. Slade grabbed Beast Boy by his wrist and threw him over into the ground. He then picked Beast Boy up again and slammed him once more into the ground. Raven gasped as her lover was being killed before her eyes. She had to do something.

_We are the last call  
And we're so pathetic_

She chanted her mantra and the door to the warehouse flew over and slammed into Slade's chest. Slade doubled back but regained composure, rather quickly. He rushed towards Raven, ready to strike. Beast Boy got up and began to change once more into the beast. This time was different, though. The Beast Boy was bigger and more animal like than usual. It's mouth was a jagged row of sharp teeth. Claws sprouted from his fingers. He roared in anger. Slade turned his attention back to the equally huge beast.

_desperate  
but not hopeless  
i feel so useless in the murder city  
desperate  
but not helpless  
the clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

"Challenge?" Said Slade, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The beast rushed forward and locked hands with Slade as they wrestled for dominance in the fight. Raven watched helplessly as the two hulking giants proceeded to destroy eachother. Slade then gained the upperhand in the fight. Slade grabbed the Beast by it's wrists and threw him through the wall. The Beast crashed against a building across from the warehouse. Slade jumped out and ran towards the beast, charging him farther into the building. The Beast recovered fast and threw Slade up in the air, atop the building. The Beast jumped and was face to face with Slade. Slade ran forward and grabbed the Beast by it's shoulders and threw him into another building. The Beast went crashing through the windows. Slade jumped up into the building and threw the beast once more through the next set of windows, sending the beast crashing into the city street. The Beast got up and shook it's head, groggily. Slade jumped down and picked the Beast up by the throat.

_Christian's crying  
In the bathroom  
And I just want to  
Bum a cigarette  
We've come so far,  
We've been so wasted  
It's written  
All over our faces  
_

"No challenge" Sneered Slade.

_we are the last call and we're so pathetic_

He threw the Beast on the ground with a sickening crunch and it turned back into the innocent little green boy.

"Time to finish" Said Slade, as he raised his hand to finish the job.

_desperate  
but not hopeless  
i feel so useless in the murder city  
desperate  
but not helpless  
the clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

All of a sudden, a car was thrown into Slade's direction. It bounced off his chest painlessly. Slade suddenly began to feel the effects of the venom wear off as he shrunk slowly. Within moments, Slade was his normal size again. He scrambled and pulled a handgun out from his pocket.

_desperate  
but not hopeless  
i feel so useless in the murder city  
desperate  
but not helpless  
the clock strikes midnight in the..._

"No matter. I can still finish this" Said Slade.

The gun was then pulled out of his hand by a dark aura. Slade looked in Raven's direction, angrily.

"You're done, Slade" Said Raven, defiantly.

Slade quickly pulled out a dart from his belt and threw it directly into Raven's neck. She passed out immediately.

"Tranquilizers never fail" Said Slade.

He then turned to face the green boy, but to his surprise, the boy was gone.

"NO!" Screamed Slade.

He turned his head and was met with a fist connecting with his face. Slade stumbled backwords and fell to the ground with a thud.

Beast Boy walked towards Slade, angrily.

Slade got up immediately and picked Raven up and pressed another handgun to her head.

Beast Boy's face fell.

"No, please...Don't" Gasped Beast Boy.

Slade laughed maniacally. He pulled out a grappling hook and shot it up to the top of one of the tallest buildings in Jump City. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and followed swiftly. He landed on the building with a thud. He looked up and was face to face with Slade.

"Let her go" Said Beast Boy, angrily.

"Sure, just surrender to me, and she _might _live" Said Slade.

Beast Boy sighed.

"Fine, I give up" Said Beast Boy.

He got down on his knees and bowed to Slade.

"Good boy" Said Slade.

Just then a birdarang was thrown up and knocked the gun out of Slade's hand. Slade stumbled backwords and fell with Raven still in his arms. He fell fast. Raven fell out of his arms. She was almost to the streets, but Beast Boy caught her in pteradactyl form. He landed on the ground, softly, and turned back into himself. He held her in his arms. Slade was unlucky though and hit the ground with a thud.

"Raven, baby? Wake up" Said Beast Boy, soothingly.

Raven's eyes opened slowly.

"Beast Boy?" Muttered Raven.

Beast Boy hugged her tightly.

"It's all over Rae, It's all over" Said Beast Boy, happily.

The other titans grouped around Slade's dead body.

"Good riddance" Said Robin, defiantly.

A gang of cop cars surrounding the scene.

"This city is safe, once more" Said Robin, reassuringly to the cops.

It was all over. Finally.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Act 4: Affections Touching Across Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, THE SONG "PHOTOGRAPH" BY WEEZER, OR THE SONG "AFFECTIONS TOUCHING ACROSS TIME" FROM INUYASHA!**

**3 Days Later...**

The titans had to stay at a hotel for awhile due to the damages done to the tower. Right now, the heroes of Jump City were having some fun at the park on a nice sunny day. Robin and Cyborg were playing Football, Starfire was playing with Silkie, who had randomly managed to pop up out of nowhere the ay before, and Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on a blanket under the shade of a tree, talking.

"Some week, huh?" Smirked Raven.

"Yeah, but it was worth it" Smiled Beast Boy, as he leaned over and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek.

Raven blushed slightly.

"You're cute" She said, smiling.

Beast Boy smiled, sheepishly.

"You're beautiful" He replied.

"I love you" Said Raven

_If you want it, you can have it_

"I love you, too" Replied Beast Boy.

_But you've got to learn to reach out there and grab it_

Raven leaned over and wrapped her arms around around Beast Boy in a loving manner.

_'Cause everybody wants some love_  
_Shooting from the stars above_  
_And though my heart will break_  
_There's more that I could take_  
_I could never get enough_

Just then Starfire flew over to her friends.

"Hello friends, Beast Boy and Raven" Said Starfire, happily.

"Hey Star" Said Beast Boy.

"So, you two are doing the "dating" now?" She asked.

Raven and Beast Boy nodded happily.

"This is wonderful! I shall make the cupcake of affection, tonight!" Said Starfire happily, as she floated away.

"Oh, dear" Squeaked Beast Boy.

Raven laughed at her silly boyfriend.

_If you need it, you should show it_

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

_'Cause you might play so monastic that you blow it_

Raven then scooted closer to Beast Boy and layed her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy smiled down at his girlfriend. She smiled back.

_'Cause everybody wants some hope_  
_Something they can barely know_  
_And though my heart will break_  
_There's more that I could take_  
_I could never let it go_

"So are we gonna be sharing a room now?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her.

"I don't know?" He shrugged, sheepishly.

_It's in the photograph_  
_It's in the photograph_  
_It's in the photograph of love_

"All I know is that I'm happy your mine" Said Beast Boy, smiling.

Raven lifted her head up towards Beast Boy's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_'Cause everybody wants a dream_  
_Something they can barely see_  
_And though my heart will break_  
_There's more that I could take_  
_I could never let it be_

All of a sudden, Cyborg and Robin had approached Beast Boy and Raven.

"We're going to get pizza. Come with?" Asked Robin.

Raven nodded.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire began to trot off. Raven and Beast Boy followed, hand in hand.

**_THE END..._**

**End Credits: "Affections Touching Across Time" From Inuyasha**

* * *

**Well that's the end of my story of tragedy, action, and love. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :). I'm thinking of writing a sequel involving the many challenges that Beast Boy and Raven must go through in there relationship. I'm not sure yet, though :p. Please R&R3**


End file.
